Dreams of the past, Visions of times to come
by Nalia Windsong
Summary: Takes place after the events in Starfox Assault. Krystal starts to get dreams linked to her hidden past. And while Fox is having the same dreams, he is seeing someing a bit closer to the present as well. Where will all of this lead?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Stafox video games or comics. Those are copyright Nintendo and their respective companies. I make no claim to owning them, coming up with their ideas, or even thinking of owning them. Any other characters that appear are copyright myself, when and if they appear. Their copyright information will appear in the chapters that they start showing up in, if they ever do.

I would like to thank my close friend, Shadow Jaguar, for helping me write this chapter, and many more that come after it. He tries to help me proofread, and is always an open book of ideas to keep me going.

And now that is done, on with the show...story...thing. Ummm..right.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One: Just another normal morning...

_Well, this is just great. _Thought Fox as he relaxed in the chair in the spaceport's construction zone. He was usually there everyday around this time, looking out at the skeleton takeing shape in the large hanger. That skeleton was the framework of the new Great Fox's hull. _We cant even go anywhere yet. No jobs, no ship, all we have are our fighters right now._ He shook his head slightly before smileing slowly. _Ofcourse, we dont have to worry about money for right now. And the military is paying for a good bit of the new ship. _Fox shook his head slightly to clear out the thoughts as he stood up quickly and headed for the door to go back out. He had a meeting ot get to with everyone else, and he was already going to be late...again.

He pushed the chair back against the wall before strideing out the door and to the office building the team had rented for their temporary base of operations. He mostly ignored the looks passerbys where giving him. Sometimes awe, sometimes anger, and sometimes just curiosity. But he and the others had learned it was best to ignore most of it, or they would probably get stuck in the middle of something. And so he just walked down the sidewalk, just another citizen going to 'work'.

xxxxxxx

When Fox finally arrived at the building that was serving as their office and home for the time being, he knew he shouldn't have worried about being late. He could tell Falco was off in town, yet again, by the fact that his car was missing from the parking lot. No one would touch Falco's car but himself ever since Slippy learned the hard way,and getting locked in a tool shed the last time he tried. Fox just shook his head as he walked to the door and steped into the front room. So far only Peppy was up in the kitchen area near the table. He could hear Slippy down in the garage, knocking things around as he worked on some project or another. And from the mumbleing sounds coming from down the hall, Krystal was still deeply asleep, probably with her head burried under the pillow and all the covers around her in a cacoon that would take her ten minutes to get out of as usual.

Fox walked into the kitchen and grabed some Kava out of the pot. Looking over at Peppy as he poured himself a cup. Peppy just looked back and nodded while rolling his eyes up with a weary sigh. Fox grined as he leaned against the counter. "Let me guess, no one is showing up, are they old timer?"

Peppy just walked over slowly to the table and settled his weary bones down in the chair as he gave a small laugh. "Showing up late, or not showing up at all Fox?" Fox walked over and sat down across from the old rabbit, giving a knowing smile. "Well, you know how Falco is. What time did he leave this time? Six? Seven?"

"Try five." Said Peppy as he took a sip from his cup. "Five! Isn't that a new record for him. He never wakes up that early." Fox just shook his head as Peppy smiled knowingly. "Whoever said he slept? I think he just came in to change last night." Fox just sighed softly as he took a sip from his own cup, sitting back in his chair. "Well, Falco will be Falco. If he didnt do things like that occasinally, he wouldnt be himself."

They both have a bit of a laugh over that as they sit at the table and chat about the going ons lately while drinking their Kava. Fox's ears perk up slightly as he hears someone shuffleing around in the halls followed by some soft mumbleing. He smiles and shakes his head a bit as he sees a sleep tousled vixen walk slowly to the kitchen. He smiles and looks over the edge of his cup. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Welcome to the land of the living sleeping beauty."

Krystal just looked over her shoulder at them, blinking sleep out of her eyes as she pours herself a cup. She walked over to the tables and sat down slowly, covered in a long robe down to her feet. "Just be glad I even decided to wake up Fox. Those beds are too comfortable." Said Krystal in her soft accent. "So, where is everyone today?"

Fox just shook his head as he got up to put his cup away. "Take a guess Krystal. Same places as always. You know how everyone goes their own ways between missions." Krystal just rolled her eyes up as she took a sip from her cup. "You men, always in a hurry."

Fox stands there at the doorway and pulls his ears back as he gives a soft playful whine. "Comeon Krystal, I resemble that remark. Thats not very fair." Krystal just smiled softly as she settled down in the chair, curling her tail along the side. "It's perfectly fair, isn't it Peppy?"

"Now you two leave me out of this! You kids..." He just rolls her eyes up before standing up and walking off. Mumttering softly about young bloods. Fox and Krystal just look at each other and smile knowingly. Fox just holds up his hands as he walks off, as the vixen's shoulders shake with silent laughter. As Fox leaves the room, she slowly stops laughing silently to herself and looks down into her cup, thinking back to her dreams this morning, and why they feel like she has seen them before. She just sat there, thinking for a good while as everyone went onto their own buisniess.

xxxxxxx

_Deep in the outer reaches of space, past the boundry of the Lylat System, it slowly began to awake. It still didn't know where it was, or what it was. But he could feel a force pulling him towards a certain planet, deep inside of the Lylat system._

_It slowly started to move as it awoke. So far it only had one thought in its still foggy mind. **The hunt is on.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry if this seems a bit short. It was originally much longer, but then I found a lot of places where I was messing up the plotline..badly. So I had to shorten it and redo it a bit. But please, R&R.

P.S. I know that sometimes the PoV changes from past tense to present tense. I'm still trying to find a good balance on that. So dont complain about it, it is my first story afterall.


End file.
